King of the Ring 2015
King of the Ring 2015 was a special edition of WWE's television program, Raw on April 27, 2015 with the Quarter Final Matches. The Semi Final and Final matches took place on April 28, 2015 in a LIVE WWE Network presentation. Summary It truly was a royal night on WWE Network, as Dolph Ziggler got some payback on Sheamus, The New Sensation electrified the WWE Universe and a new King of the Ring was crowned. WWE King of the Ring Live began with bang as Sheamus collided with Neville in a battle of size versus speed. Despite The Celtic Warrior's claims of being the bigger man, it was The Man That Gravity Forgot that would come out on top, thanks to some help from Dolph Ziggler. The Irish powerhouse took advantage of the vast size difference between him and The New Sensation, delivering clubbing blows to his British opponent. However, it was a distraction from The Showoff that would open the door for Neville, who connected with a kick to the head of Sheamus before electrifying the WWE Universe with the Red Arrow for the victory. Ziggler wasn't done though, as he soon charged the ring and attacked Sheamus in a vicious post-match brawl that left the Irishman busted open. Bad News Barrett and R-Truth engaged in a heated battle for the right to move on to the King of the Ring finals as both Superstars pulled out their best moves. However, it was a well-placed thumb from Barrett to the eye of his opponent that led to some bad news for R-Truth. The somewhat less than legal maneuver opened up the opportunity for a Bull Hammer Elbow from the British brawler on the rapping Superstar for the victory. It was a British brawl for the right to be named King of the Ring and we’re afraid we’ve got some bad news, or good news, if you're a fan of Bad News Barrett. Neville provided an inspiring performance, bouncing back from Barrett's hard-hitting attack with a sensational high-flying display. But after missing with the Red Arrow, The Man That Gravity Forgot found himself caught in mid-air by a Bull Hammer Elbow, spelling the end of The New Sensation. All hail King Barrett. Results ; *Bad News Barrett defeated Dolph Ziggler in a King Of The Ring 2015 Quarter Final Match (8:17) *R-Truth defeated Stardust in a King Of The Ring 2015 Quarter Final Match (3:47) *Sheamus defeated Dean Ambrose by DQ in a King Of The Ring 2015 Quarter Final Match (12:33) *Neville defeated Luke Harper in a King Of The Ring 2015 Quarter Final Match (10:11) *Neville defeated Sheamus in a King Of The Ring 2015 Semi Final Match (5:44) *Bad News Barrett defeated R-Truth in a King Of The Ring 2015 Semi Final Match (4:38) *Bad News Barrett defeated Neville in a King Of The Ring 2015 Final Match (7:06) Tournament Bracket See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *King of the Ring External links * King of the Ring Bracket * King of the Ring 2015 (Quarter Finals) at CAGEMATCH.net * King of the Ring 2015 (Semi Finals/Final) at CAGEMATCH.net * King of the Ring 2015 on WWE Network Category:King of the Ring Category:WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment tournaments Category:Tournaments Category:Professional wrestling tournaments